


Private Dancer

by polarRabbit



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gay Club, M/M, barkeeper!Wade, gogo dancer!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: Halfway during Peter’s third performance that night Wade considered shoving a handful of crushed ice into his pants in order to kill his raging boner. How someone could move like this without actually having a liquid spine was beyond him.





	Private Dancer

Wade loved working the bar close to the center stage. Nevermind that there was a constant onslaught of customers two hours after the club’s doors had opened. He could handle handing out drinks left and right, accepting cash and at the same time somehow keep an eye on the stage. It was hardcore multitasking considering that he had to take a breath once in a while as well but so worth it. For at least one hour in total every night. That’s usually the amount of time the go go dancers spend on stage before going around and giving out shots. In case the crowd hadn’t gotten lively enough until midnight the leading dancers always made sure to encourage the crowd to go wild by their performances. It was a small group with two to four members, who were getting switched once in a while so there wouldn’t always be the same people on stage.

The latest addition and Wade’s personal favorite was a cute brunet with two thin black rings pierced through the left side of his bottom lip which earned him the name Spidey among his coworkers. Honestly it wasn’t the sweetest nickname but there were much more ridiculous names out there. Spidey’s actual name was Peter Parker and if Wade remembered correctly he’s working on his bio engineering degree but right now the students had semester break and he’s trying to earn some cash. So basically he was a nerd whose hips don’t lie. Also, Wade was 90% sure the attraction wasn’t entirely one-sided considering that the dancer would sometimes send those heated looks in Wade’s direction during his performance and made out with him afterwards or during their breaks. 

Halfway during Peter’s third performance that night Wade considered shoving a handful of crushed ice into his pants in order to kill his raging boner. How someone could move like this without actually having a liquid spine was beyond him. One second the dancer was on the floor and the next he pushed himself back onto his feet in a single fluid motion that made Wade’s mouth water. A few of the ice cubes he’s supposed to drop into the cocktail shaker landed on the floor instead.

„Hey Wilson, you ain’t getting paid for drooling or lusting over those eye candies on stage.“, his coworker Weasel reminded him by roughly bumping shoulders to avert his attention back to his job at hand.

„It’s like the sexiest car crash, you just can’t look away.“, Wade returned with a dreamy sigh but managed to finish the Cum On The Beach he’d started mixing before getting distracted.

„Sounds disturbing. Why don’t you just bang already and get it out of your systems?“

„Good porn doesn’t work like this, you need to let the tension built up until it feels like your balls are going to implode!“

„You’ll jizz your pants, that’s how it’s gonna end, unhappy for everyone involved.“

„This attitude is exactly why you’re still flogging the dolphin all by yourself, Wes.“

„Fuck you, Wade!“

„Oh no, I’ll let Spidey have the honor.“, Wade replied with a wink, barely escaping the lemon slice his friend chucked at his face.

Unfortunately their little banter made him miss the last bit of the show. The stage was empty when he looked back and the dancers had scattered among the crowd. At this point the club was packed and the security probably refused to let anymore guests in until some others left. Wade asked for one of his coworkers to get them a few more bottles of rum an vodka, since their stocks started to run low.

„Virgin Killer, please.“, a familiar voice ordered over the thrumming beat of the bass, immediately making the barkeeper redirect his attention to the bar counter and the person waiting in front of it.

„Look who’s finally remembered my name.“

„I’m really thirsty, Wade.“

„Only two more hours babe and I’m all yours.“, he assured the brunet with a teasing smirk, which earned him an eye roll was less on the annoyed and more on the bemused side. He’d become pretty good at noticing those little micro expressions due to the fact that he’s constantly toeing the line.

„Just give me something to drink already. Isn’t that your job?“

„My profession is to serve but my passion is to please.“, Wade claimed, expertly twirling the opened vodka bottle without spilling anything of the content. He added two ounces to the shaker before he let some coconut water and pineapple puree follow. Did he show off by doing a lot of uneccessary flexing? Well sue him, he’s trying to woo that hot piece of ass out of his tiny leather shorts. And what kind of shitty love interest would he be if he didn’t make sure his dancing queer didn’t get the electrolytes he urgently needed.

Peter tried to give Wade an unimpressed look, yet couldn’t deny that the way his biceps curved did something to the pleasure center of his brain. It also helped that the barkeeper was wearing a sorry excuse for a tank top that revealed almost more skin than it covered. They’re playing this game for almost two weeks now. Wade aggressively flirting with him while Peter did his best to appear indifferent to his advances. He didn’t want their coworkers knowing that Wade won every single round so far by making Peter wait for him when his shift ended, just so they could walk home together. There’s actually more making out against any available vertical surface involved than actually walking, since Peter’s shared flat was only a few blocks away. The only win he could count on his side was the fact that he’d never invited Wade inside. Nevermind that it felt more like a loss than anything. 

„You’re lucky that you’re able to pull off my favorite drink.“

„You mean the one I’ve created just for you?“, Wade returned with a knowing glint in his eyes, adding a pinch of ginger for some spice and a straw before handing the drink over to his impatient customer. Peter didn’t dignify his question with a confirmation but his content expression when he took the first sip of the cocktail was rewarding enough.

// **Two hours later** //

„Don’t rip ‚em out.“, Peter remarked with a soft chuckle when Wade got a bit too enthusiastic about sucking on his piercings. His lips already felt slightly puffy from all the previous biting and kissing. 

„Stop being so delicious.“, Wade returned but apologetically ran his tongue along the tender lower lip before sliding it past Peter’s teeth. They’re standing in some sparsely illuminated alleyway, still close enough to the club that they could faintly hear the music. Wade’s hands sneaked underneath the brunet’s jacket, fingers brushing over the net shirt underneath. The shorts had been replaced by a regular jeans but Wade could work with this. Actually he could work best if Peter were completely naked but it surely wouldn’t happen with their current location. Maybe today Peter would finally invite him to his bedroom or just the carpet of his hallway, really Wade wasn’t picky.

Peter ground his hips into the taller man’s crotch, biting back a groan at the hardness he could feel through the denim. His own cock twitched in the confinements of his pants. „Let’s move on.“, he whispered heatedly against Wade’s lips, despite knowing from experience that walking with an erection was equally awkward as it was painful. He just needed to cool down a bit so his horny lizard brain would stop encouraging him to have dumpster sex.

They made it to the front door of Peter’s apartment complex before giving in to the temptation once more. He barely felt the cold of the rough house wall against his back thanks to Wade’s warm body pressed along his front. He’s attempting to fish his keys out from the pocket of his jacket, which shouldn’t be a challenging task but was turned into one when he got distracted by Wade’s fingers reaching into the back of his pants, blunt nails digging into his right ass cheek.

„You aren’t wearing any underwear.“, Wade realized with a thrilled groan, biting down on the juncture between Peter’s neck and shoulder to leave a pair of teeth marks. „I think it’s overrated.“, came the rather breathy sounding reply from the brunet who still worked on unlocking the damn door. He had to sort out his keys because they’re just too many and none of them seemed to be the right one. The whole key ring fell to the ground when he felt Wade’s digit teasingly circled his rim. „I think you’ve dropped something, babyboy.“, Wade pointed out as helpful as always. Instead of giving Peter the opportunity to pick up his keys he pushed the tip of his finger inside. Peter’s now free hand hit the panel next to him without thinking. His short-circuited brain needed a moment to let him know that he’d just accidentally hit a bunch of doorbells, probably waking up his neighborhood at early dawn. „Fuck!“, he cursed audibly, quickly pulling his hand back and kneeling down to retrieve his keys. He didn’t want to be around when the intercom came to live. „Sorry, that’s on me.“, Wade apologized laughing and taking a step backwards to give Peter some space. He managed to unlock the door just in time for a woman’s voice angrily asking who’s there and that she wouldn’t hesitate to call the police. Peter shoved Wade inside before the situation could get any worse.

He’s relieved they made it to the 6th floor unnoticed. Making sure to keep Wade and his gabby hands and arm length away while opening the door to his flat Peter reminded him that MJ was hopefully still sleeping and would knot their dicks together if they woke her up. „It’s like an undercover mission. We gotta extract the hostages without getting caught. The hostages are our orgasms.“

„…you watch too much spy porn.“

„And you apparently don’t watch enough.“

„Agreed.“, Peter decided to cut he conversation short and closed the door behind them. Tiptoeing through the flat with Wade in tow was like walking through a glassware store with a buffalo. To be fair it wasn’t the buff- eh Wade’s fault. He didn’t know the layout and there wasn’t much light from outside illuminating the room thanks the cloudy night sky. „Fucking shitmuffin!“, Wade hissed through clenched teeth when his knee connected with the edge of the coffee table. It was a relief when he could finally plop down on the bed and Peter turned on the bedside lamp. „We’re in.“, Wade stated in his best hacker voice, kicking off his shoes before pulling Peter closer and on top of the bed as well. „This was like trip through Mordor.“ 

„Does that mean my roomie is Sauron?“ 

„Let’s hope her eye stays closed because what’s about to happen isn’t for anyone to witness.“

„Nerd. Stop talking so much and start stripping.“

„I can multitask, stop stereotyping me, Parker.“

//

The next morning there’s a note stuck to the fridge with a disapproving looking smiley magnet. That’s usually the one they used when one of them had forgotten something. This time it held a message from MJ informing him that he’s on bathroom duty for the next month. ‚PS: You scream like a lemur’. Okay, he deserved some sort of punishment for waking her up and keeping her awake for approximately two hours afterwards. Not like he’d been noisy on purpose he’d even bit pillow, literally. It didn’t provide him with a lot of air tho, which was the reason he eventually had to turn his head for a proper inhale. Wade hadn’t been helping either by picking up on what he liked best and doing it again and harder. His hips were bruised from how tightly the other had held them and there’re probably some more around his neck. In return, he’d left some marks on Wade’s upper arms and shoulders, so they’re even.

He still felt sore from their sex marathon and definitely should’ve gotten all of the horniness fucked out of his system but when Wade wrapped his arms around him from behind he couldn’t help the spark of interest that flared in his loins. „What does a lemur sound like?“, the blond asked curiously, burying his face into Peters messy hair.

„No idea, I’ll have to google it.“

„Later. We should have breakfast first…or get back into bed.“

„We’re out of condoms.“ They’d already used the last two he’d left, and he wasn’t suicidal enough to go checking out MJ’s nightstand for more. 

„No problem. You ever seen those pics on twitter where someone’s in the hospital with a neck brace because their partner rode their face?“

„Yeah, but I don’t want to be responsible for breaking your neck.“

„Every single one of them said it’s worth it.“

„We could try…but carefully.“

„I just wanna worship your ass for the masterpiece it is!“

„Let’s take a shower first, I’m still feeling all sticky from three hours ago.“

„Shower duet!“

**Author's Note:**

> Those tweets are legit by the way and I love them.  
> This was supposed to become some explicit porn but then I got sidetracked by making them suffer, I'm sorry!  
> Also I can highly recommend the video of Tom Holland performing Umbrella...still feeling so blessed by this.


End file.
